1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation for the gasification of coal, more particularly of the type employing a gasification method employing a bath of liquid metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The method of gasification of coal employing a bath of liquid iron is already known and permits the production of a gas which is rich in CO and H.sub.2 with low contents of CO.sub.2. However, the gas has contents of residual S which should be limited as far as possible for the various envisaged applications, and in particular for the use of the gas as a raw material in chemical synthesis, for example for producing methanol and ammonia.
An object of the present invention is to provide an installation for producing a synthesis gas of high quality with a good yield from the use of coal.